Revelations that don't go Boom
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Revelations are epiphanies. They're like supernovae that rattle you down to your very core, or so they say. Or the story where Kirishima nearly drowned from a can of soda, and Bakugou realized he's in love with this idiot with shitty hair.


**Note:** I wrote this for Valentines, but I forgot to cross post it here lol. So yeah, have some silly KiriBaku's. Also Kirishima and puns.

And if you want, you can come talk KiriBaku (or anything else, really) to me milocchi on Tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this silly fic.

And now, the fic... Enjoy!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Revelations that don't go Boom**

Being a hero sucks.

… Is the thought that has been running in Bakugou's mind for weeks on end now. He always thought that being a hero will be really amazing - well technically it is, and it's pretty cool too; you get to fight and hurt villains and call it rescuing - but the pay is low, and there's no action when there's no villain trying to cause havoc. So far, it's been really peaceful for a few months now; in fact, there isn't even any small time crimes happening in the city. It's like as if the villains have gone into hiatus, their return indefinite.

So the point stands that Bakugou is bored. Very bored.

He's been sitting on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through the channels available on the television, and he is sure that he has come across the same shitty shopping channel at least five times now. There is absolutely nothing to do, and Bakugou finds himself almost wishing that some new villain will be stupid enough to show up and that he will be the one they task to deal with them. Almost. Because as much of an ass he is, Bakugou isn't really _that_ much of an ass, and he doesn't actually want to see civilians getting hurt because of some random villain. That will be a cut to his pay, and that kind of shit is really annoying. But Bakugou is still bored.

And by the looks of it, it's more than obvious that Bakugou isn't the only one.

Kirishima is sitting on the carpeted floor of their shared apartment - yes shared; because when they decided to work as a team right after high school, they also decided that they'd save everyone the trouble and just live together - tapping his fingers on top of the glass table, sighing every now and then. Bakugou is sure he has seen Kirishima trying to bang his head on the table a few times, too.

Bakugou figures Kirishima is more, if not as, bored as him, and Bakugou knows this does not bode well for him. After three years of living with him - and five… almost six years of solid friendship that still baffles Bakugo at times - Bakugou has learned that a bored Kirishima is a crazy Kirishima who does even crazier things.

Any minute now.

"Hey, Blasty."

' _There it fucking is.'_ Bakugou thinks, setting down the remote for safety measures. He does not want to shatter the poor thing by throwing it at Kirishima, which Bakugou is sure something he will feel the urge to do the moment Kirishima does whatever it is he knows Kirishima will do.

"What?" Bakugou grumbles, waiting for the inevitable.

"Did you know what the worst thing is when it comes to throwing a party in space?"

"Oh god, _no._ " Bakugou groans. ' _Anything but this.'_

"You have to _planet_." Kirishima grins, "Get it?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kirishima. Not again." Bakugou resists the urge to scream. He can handle Kirishima's lame jokes, but Kirishima's puns make him want to blow up everything within a five mile radius.

Kirishima is not deterred - Bakugou bemoans the day Kirishima saw his softer side, because after that, Kirishima is never intimidated by him anymore - and Bakugou's urge to explode someone continues to rise.

"Did I ever tell you that a clown held the door open for me yesterday?" Kirishima goes on, "I thought it was a nice _jester_."

"I want to murder clowns," Bakugou replies flatly, eyes and face blank.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima sounds almost alarmed, and Bakugou feels somewhat accomplished. Though it is a short victory because Kirishima doesn't look like he's going to stop anytime soon. In fact, he looks like he's ready to say more.

' _At least one of us is enjoying this.'_ Bakugou thinks almost bitterly as he sees Kirishima getting ready to spout another one of his god-forsaken puns.

"Did you hear the joke about the German sausage?"

"Ugh."

"It was the _wurst_."

"Your puns are the worst, you annoying giant with shitty hair."

"Still bitter about the height, I see." Kirishima teases him, eyes lighting up, and oh no. Red alert. Kirishima acquiring such a glint in his eyes is a clear sign that he is thinking of something absolutely ridiculous. "You should try making puns, too."

"No."

"Aw Bakugou, but it is _pun!_ " Kirishima says with a toothy grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Bakugou. "And you've got to admit, my puns are _gneiss_!"

Bakugou groans, resisting the urge to blast Kirishima halfway to Mars and back. He briefly thinks how satisfying it will be to blast Kirishima, but Kirishima is his partner, and as stupid and annoying as he is at times, Bakugou does not want anyone else as his partner. That's why Bakugou settles for a half-hearted glare and an empty threat, "Shut your annoying mouth, shitty hair, or I swear to whoever god is listening I will fucking feed you to my goldfish."

Kirishima just laughs, full and loud and hearty that Bakugou can almost forgive him for subjecting him to his horrible puns. Still.

"I'm so bored." Kirishima finally announces, now done with his puns as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Welcome to my fucking world."

"I wonder what we could do to pass the time." Kirishima muses afterwards, and Bakugou starts to wonder the exact same thing. "Board games? Nah, I never win when we play board games. Card games? I only know how to play go fish."

Kirishima continues to blabber about the things they can do, and Bakugou is more than convinced that Kirishima is _that_ bored if he's even suggesting they play pick-up-sticks. Kirishima loathes that game. But then, Kirishima must have thought of something because he starts to laugh again. Only this time, he does it while drinking his soda, and like some idiot who tries to laugh while drinking soda, he starts to choke on his drink. Being the caring person that he is, Bakugou just watches Kirishima drown from a can of soda, making no move to help him.

Watching Kirishima coughing and snorting soda, Bakugou can't help but wonder why he's even partners with the idiot, and then he remembers. He remembers all those years, from the moment he met Kirishima, to the time they become friends, then best friends, and finally, as partners in nearly everything _._ He remembers how Kirishima will always talk to him with a giant sharp-toothed smile on his stupid face, remembers how Kirishima is never afraid to scold him whenever he does something reckless or frustrating. Bakugou remembers how Kirishima will always look at him in a way that makes Bakugou feel as if Kirishima can see something in him that Bakugou himself doesn't even know; he recalls slowly opening up to him, carefully tearing down the walls he himself built just to let Kirishima in. He remembers all the memories they shared together - some pleasant, and others not so much - and Bakugou gets his answer. He is with Kirishima because Bakugou himself wants to be.

Seeing Kirishima's red face as he tries to get his breathing back to normal also brings Bakugou back to the day Kirishima told him that he's in love with him. Bakugou remembers being told by Kirishima that it's okay if he can't return his feelings, that Kirishima just wants him to know. Thinking back on it, Bakugou wonders why he isn't able to give Kirishima an answer, why he never even dared to think of pushing him away, why unlike most people, he's never uncomfortable around Kirishima even after he is made aware of Kirishima's feelings towards him and instead allowed Kirishima to stay by side.

At that time, Bakugou thought it was just because he is so used to Kirishima always being next to him, standing as his partner, as his equal, that he thought it would be strange if they will suddenly drift away all because Kirishima is in love with him. Now though, as he watch Kirishima - coughing, choking, and hitting his chest as he snorts soda - Bakugou finally finds his answer, and he thinks it's really stupid of him to not figure everything out sooner, cursed himself for making Kirishima wait this long - because Kirishima had told him he would wait, and Kirishima always keeps his words.

It is obvious, Bakugou thinks, what the answer is. Because unsightly as it is to see soda running out of Kirishima's nose, Bakugou can only think of one thing.

"I love you." Bakugou blurts out what is on his mind without thinking, not really knowing what came over him.

' _I want to stay by your side for as long as I can.'_

Is what Bakugou doesn't say. He will say it, but for now, he's saving those words for later.

It's such a strange thing, Bakugou thinks, how he just realized what is probably the most shocking revelation he will ever realize in his entire life, but he isn't even shocked or rattled. Rather, it feels almost _normal,_ like puzzle pieces finally sliding into place. He always hear people say how love is this dizzying feeling - making your thoughts run wild and your heart to go a hundred beats per minute - you get when you're with the person you love, that realizing you're in love is a shocking epiphany. But right now, with Kirishima, Bakugou realizes that love is the warm feeling of _contentment_ , and that the realization of being in love is like realizing you're _home._

Sometimes, being in love doesn't have to be a grand thing, sometimes being in love is seeing the person you're in love with drooling in their sleep - or in Bakugou's case, seeing Kirishima drowning from a can of soda - and thinking _'You're so fucking wonderful.'_

Though Bakugou figures it isn't probably the right time to confess to Kirishima because the redhead pauses for a second before coughing once more, now sounding like a dying toad. Bakugou just realized he's in love with Kirishima; he doesn't want him to die so soon - not if he can help it.

It takes Kirishima at least two minutes to stop coughing, and then another two for Bakugou's words to finally sink in. When it finally does, Kirishima just looks at Bakugou, eyes wide. Kirishima's face is priceless, and it makes Bakugo almost want to laugh.

"Did you just realize you're in love with me," Kirishima stares at him with slack jaws, "While I was snorting soda?"

Bakugou doesn't miss a beat as he answers, "Yes."

Kirishima's face turns as red as his hair as he groans, "Not that I'm not happy or anything, because I really am happy. I'm so happy I think I can defy gravity - which will piss Uraraka off, I think - because I love you, too. You know that right? Of course you do. I confessed first, so I'm really happy that you're in love with me too, but… do you really have to say it while I'm drowning from a can of soda? I mean, you could have done it while I was fighting villains and looking really cool." Kirishima rants, "Not when I'm making a fool of myself and being really embarrassing and doing something unflattering."

"Stupid. Does it even matter?" Bakugou asks, rolling his eyes at Kirishima. Because Bakugou is convinced that like love, sincere confessions don't need to be grand either. They only really need to _be._

"Does it… what?"

"It doesn't really matter. At least to me it fucking doesn't." Bakugou says. Because really, why does it matter if Kirishima snorting soda is the most unflattering thing ever? Bakugou's feelings for him will not change as easily just because Kirishima is making a giant fool out of himself, so that's what he tells him - because Bakugou may be a lot of things, may hide and sometimes lie about a lot of things, but he can say and be honest about this at least. He wants to say and be honest about this. "So what if you were drowning from a can of soda - which is your fault in the first place, by the way; you annoying piece of shit - when I realized my feelings for you? It's not like I'm going to love you any less. You can be doing the most embarrassing thing that even your own mother would not want to do anything with you, but I'd still fucking love you… as stupid as you are. Besides, you confessed to me while I was stuffing my mouth with extra spicy ramen. You don't get to fucking complain about the way I confessed, asshole."

Kirishima blinks, and Bakugou swears Kirishima's face is turning redder than anyone can think possible. Kirishima looks like he is processing everything Bakugou said, so Bakugou waits until Kirishima's brain is working again.

"Oh my god," Kirishima exclaims after some time, covering his face with both his hands. "Forget about me being embarrassing. That speech was ten times more embarrassing."

"Shut the fuck up, shitty hair!" Bakugou growls, "God help me. Of all the fucking people in this fucking crowded planet…"

But then Kirishima is looking at him with _that_ look, that look that always makes Bakugou feel special, feel _loved._ Suddenly, his own face is turning as red as Kirishima's hair, and Bakugou feels the need to look away. Too bad, he can't.

Then Kirishima, after a year since the time of his confession, says it again, "I love you."

Bakugou is glad that this time, he can finally say it back, "Me too. I love you."

"Can I hug you?" Kirishima suddenly asks, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I mean I always hug you… but…"

"...okay."

"Okay?"

"Don't make me fucking change my mind, shitty hair."

That is all the cue Kirishima needs, because he pulls Bakugou close and hugs him as tightly as he can, and Bakugou tries to hide a smile. Bakugou cannot remember a time he has felt this warm. It's great, and Bakugou finds himself wishing that they can stay like this forever. Only, he knows it's impossible, because this is Kirishima, and Kirishima - as much as Bakugou loves him - never shuts up.

Right on time, Kirishima asks, "What about me nearly dying from a can of soda made you realize that you're in love with me, anyway? Most people realize stuff like that when someone's doing something amazing, you know?"

Bakugou shrugs. "Because I saw you snorting soda, and I thought you're the best fucking thing to ever happen to me."

"Ah." And Kirishima laughs, the deep rumble of his laughter comforting Bakugou - and making him happy - in ways nothing else ever could.

"Love is strange, huh?" Kirishima says once his laughter subsides.

Bakugou can't agree more.

Love really is strange.

Years later, while they're lying down on the same bed - covered in scars from battles old and new - huddled close together and sharing soft kisses, Katsuki and Eijirou will look back on this day and laugh. But right now, right here, in their quiet place, they're content.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Note:** The most romantic confession ever. NOT! But really, this is Bakugou. What did we all expect. Haha!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
